


Their Emptiness

by Damnluft



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Communism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Heavy Feelings, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Political Parties, Psychology, dangerous feelings, no one knows how it came to be but it exists, political enemies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnluft/pseuds/Damnluft
Summary: — Вам лучше? — голос ровный, как этот самый потолок. Вежливое участие.Лев закрывает глаза. Вибрирующая тяжесть в груди не ушла, не притупилась, как хотелось, наоборот, стала ещё звонче в угомонившемся теле. Чёрная печать, что скрепляла рваное с резаным столько лет, предательски взломана, и из трещины сочится чёрная визгливая тоска.— Нет, — отвечает он и безралично берёт предложенную сигарету.
Relationships: Felix Dzerzhinsky/Leon Trotsky
Kudos: 6





	Their Emptiness

В зале душно и шумно, жарко. Воздух раскаляется от столкновений лозунгов и трения мнений. Только Троцкий удивляется, отчего не плывут по залу клубья пара. Ему холодно, холодно до чёртиков, как не было холодно в Сибири, и красные стяги не греют, и чьи-то слова, резкие, злые, будто застревают в чём-то незримом и вязком.  
Пустота.  
Троцкий не понаслышке знает, что это за прозрачная вязкость. Именно тут она и берёт своё начало, в этих залах с рядами, в кипах бумаг, не даёт дотянуться, бьёт по рукам и ломает копья — блестящая защита для блестящего трибуна. Троцкий мистически недосягаем. Шепотки в кулуарах: «Кто знает, что хранит его? Сама революция? Его собственная сила? Чему обязан своей властью этот заносчивый гордец?» На самом деле всё ужасно просто: ведь право его убить принадлежит вовсе не оппонентам и завистникам.  
Пустота.  
Бесстрашный и твёрдый голос едва заметно колеблется, как телеграфный провод на зимнем ветру.  
  
…Из зимнего ветра в жидкий огонь, расходящийся по крови, в удушливый зной квартиры, неузнаваемой, но своей. Из мимолётного холода — в жадные, порывистые движения, в знакомый властный жар, в железную цепкость пальцев, сжимающих и тянущих на себя, заставляющих прогибаться навстречу. Он и прогибается, и глухо стонет, уткнувшись лицом в бесстрастную белизну, и просит ещё: счастья ли, боли ли — до края, до разноцветных кругов перед глазами. А после лежит в ворохе сбитых простынь в тишине и ноющей неге, больше похожей на озноб, и смотрит в потолок, по которому плывут тонкие дымные разводы. Страсть пришла и успокоилась, наполнила тело оловянной тяжестью, а толку? Всё олово мира в сотню раз легче пустоты.  
— Вам лучше? — голос ровный, как этот самый потолок. Вежливое участие.  
Лев закрывает глаза. Вибрирующая тяжесть в груди не ушла, не притупилась, как хотелось, наоборот, стала ещё звонче в угомонившемся теле. Чёрная печать, что скрепляла рваное с резаным столько лет, предательски взломана, и из трещины сочится чёрная визгливая тоска.  
— Нет, — отвечает он и безралично берёт предложенную сигарету.  
Дзержинский методично застёгивает пуговицы, оправляет на плечах шинель и даже не знает, что руку к этой печати приложил и он. И зачем только он пришёл? Зачем тронул то, что лучше было не трогать, к чему до него много лет никто не прикасался? Ведь Лев защищался. Ох, чёрт возьми, как он защищался! Лев Троцкий — мастер защиты, гений опережающего нападения, виртуоз прорывной истерики и предупреждающих пощёчин. «Не лезь! Не тронь! Не твоё, уходи!» Он накрыл трещину френчем и сделал вид, что её нет. Пусть она точит, пусть разъедает всё, что осталось от пламенного сердца. Пусть отпугивает других и убивает его сама.   
Несгибаемый, неуловимо выскальзывал он из любых захватов и политических клещей, с треском ломал держащие его руки. Никому не было под силу его остановить, не справился бы ни Бухарин, ни Сталин, чёрт бы его побрал, ни хитрец Зиновьев. Даже если бы сам Старик — он смог бы перехватить занесённую над его головой руку, он каялся бы во всех грехах, перед Ильичом не страшно каяться. И он же раз за разом оказывается в руках, что методично громят его на каждом заседании. Дзержинский может убить его дважды: сперва политически, метким выстрелом слова, а после — стальным прикосновением к виску, и вряд ли что-то заставит его остановить товарища маузера. Сколько раз Троцкий обещал себе, что это конец? И сколько раз он снова приходил за забытьем и утешением? Отчего же так? Отчего под этим белым потолком в сотню раз теплее, чем среди алых стягов?  
«Стареешь, Лейба», — говорит ему сизый дым. — «Слабеешь, сдаёшь назад».  
— Стойте, — окликает он уже собравшегося уходить чекиста. Тот вопросительно замирает на пороге, пока Лев выпутывается из мятой простыни, а после подходит и обнимает Феликса со спины. Чёрная шинель пахнет табаком, железом и спиртом, она груба и холодна, как койка в «Крестах», но обнажённый жар чужой кожи сильнее неё, ярче неё. Феликс стоит безмолвно и терпеливо. А что говорить? Разве может он сказать, что сейчас Лев как никогда близко к его одетой спине и обнажённому сердцу?  
«Будь бдителен, товарищ!» — говорят ему красные плакаты, чёрные уставы и мёртвые серые лица. И он бдителен. Боже мой, как же он бдителен! Узкая длинная ладонь осторожно накрывает маленькую руку, что обхватила Феликса поперёк туловища, прижимая к себе с неотвратимой правильностью. Рука Льва медленно, не освобождаясь, смещается к облачённой в зелёное сукно груди и остается там. Теперь он тоже слышит этот оглушительный стук, наверняка слышит. Ведь это бьётся сердце, обычное человеческое сердце — и никакой бдительности на него не хватит, никаких шинелей. Привязанности — вещь опасная, это Феликс уяснил давно. Партия не семья, партийцы не друзья, сколько бы ни грезил Каменев о единстве и братстве. Каждому из них сотню раз говорили не смешивать общественное и личное и ни разу не научили, как это сделать. Вот они и делают: каждый по-своему, каждый по силам, каждый по вере его. Идти по острию ножа неравноценно сложно, уж лучше сразу вогнать его по рукоятку в собственную грудь — быстрее утихнет боль, быстрее просочится в рану пустота. Так он и делал, и Лев делал, и многие из них, неисправимых максималистов: между всем и ничем они выбирали ничто, чтобы нечему было болеть, чтобы нечего было терять.  
Феликс почти чувствует, как подтёки спускаются по спине, как мокнет и чернеет шинель, и уже не знает, чья то пустота: его или Льва. «Всё смешалось. Наверное, теперь она общая, одна на двоих», — думает он. Отчего же так хорошо это звучит: «наша пустота»?  
Лев отстраняется так же неожиданно, как и обнимает.  
— Спасибо, Феликс, — серьёзно, без тени улыбки говорит он, а Феликс видит, что разгладился вечно хмурый лоб и утекла из голубых глаз удушливая чернота. И собственное имя, вырвавшееся из чужого рта с неожиданной искренностью, греет душу. Будто Лев снова запальчивый мальчишка с чёрной гривой и нелепым пенсне, что когда-то сидел у каторжного костра и глядел, как белые искры мешаются со звёздами, ещё не покрасневшими от пролитой крови. Троцкий ни разу не целовал его. Какие бы бесстыдства не творили они за закрытыми дверьми, сколько отметин ни оставалось бы на их телах, какой только яростью и страстью ни обливали друг друга — Феликс вставал, одевался и уходил, чтобы на следующий день как ни в чём ни бывало здороваться и ёрничать в ответ. Ловить в звонком голосе нотки презрения неожиданно больно.  
  
_Несуществующий Господь, отчего ты сделал людей такими сильными и такими хрупкими?  
  
_ Чужие губы ожидаемо горячие и неподвижные, но Феликса волнует не это. Волнуют влажные чёрные кудри с нитями ранней седины, волнуют напрягшиеся от неожиданности плечи, постепенно расслабляющиеся под его успокаивающими поглаживаниями.  
— Пожалуйста, Лев, — просто отвечает он, оторвавшись от губ Троцкого.  
Пенсне лежит где-то в хаосе стола, но и без стёкол его глаза отливают голубой сталью. Невозможно понять, о чём он думает, что он надеется услышать или хочет сделать.  
Троцкий ни разу не целовал Дзержинского. Но Лев целует Феликса.


End file.
